No Evil
by kattiarose
Summary: Carter, O'Neill and Daniel encounter three very famous monkey that leave each with a disability.


No Evil by kattia_rose   
  
Summary: Carter, Jack and Daniel have a confrontation   
with three very famous monkeys that leave each with a   
disability.   
  
Spoilers: none   
  
Beta readers: Sarah, Farzana   
  
Season: three/four. (She's a major, you pick)   
  
Disclaimer:   
don't own it,   
never will,   
don't make money   
you know the drill.   
  
Notes:Sorry it's taken so long to get this fic up, I'm graduating soon and haven't had the time to work on it. 

I wanna thank my beta readers for their hard work and support. 

I also wanted to apologize for not being around and reviewing as much as before, but like I said, I've been busy.

Ummm, enjoy.   
Oh and thanks for all the feedback!   
  
  
  
The blue water exploded from the stargate on a desolate world. No one witnessed the emergence of a large black man and the three that followed him, a man in his late forties, a young blond woman, and a brunet with glasses, the four of them forming SG-1, a traveling team of explorers. Standing before the gate as it shut down, the foursome surveyed the barren land that surrounded them.  
"Lets head north, and see what we can see." Colonel Jack O'Neill said, taking the lead.  
"Yes sir," Major Sam Carter replied. "The UVA indicated signs of civilization ten miles that way, as the crow flies," she finished hesitantly.  
"Uhh...." The Colonel grumbled, making Carter smile.   
  
Sg-1 entered the village where no signs of life appeared. A small town square was situated at the center of the village with a well in the middle. 

"Huh, honey I'm home!" Jack called.   
"Jack, is that necessary?" Daniel asked.   
"There appears to be some sort of archway over here, O'Neill" Teal'c pointed out.   
"Oh, Daniel's chocolate." Jack drawled as Carter and Daniel rolled their eyes at each other. "C'mon kids, lets take a peek at what King Tut's got for us."

"Actually Jack, it's nothing even close to King Tut..." Daniel said reading the writings on the arch.   
"Whatever," Jack murmured, Carter and Daniel exchanged glances at his expression. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c all advanced to the shrine in the distance.   
  
Carter stepped into the shrine and sucked in a breath. Her eyes traveled to the back of the shrine, passing over the many statues and icons, landing on one in particular.   
"Guys, hey guys," she called waving her arms for them to follow.   
"What?" Jack asked, jogging over to the woman.   
"Look," she pointed.   
"Whoa. Familiar?"   
"Yes, sir."   
"Daniel!" they called in unison.   
  
Carter, Daniel and O'Neill stood before the statue while Teal'c was standing guard outside.   
"That's incredible. I've never seen anything so similar to what we have on earth." Daniel mused.   
"The three monkeys... I can't believe it." Carter mumbled, mostly to herself.   
"See no evil," Jack said in wonder, standing in front of the monkey who was covering its eyes.   
"Hear no evil," Daniel identified the monkey covering its ears.   
"Speak no evil," Carter stated shaking her head, she stood in front of the monkey who covered its mouth.   
  
The ground began to shake; the lights in the shrine flickered and faltered. The statues of the monkeys fell off the pedestal they were mounted on and the stones shattered. Inside each stone was a glowing orb.   
In the first monkey, the one that O'Neill stood before, the orb was red; the glass cracked and the red fumes were let out in streams. The red smoke filtered up and into Jack's eyes. The statue, which Daniel stood before, revealed a blue orb. The smoky rings floated up and around Daniel's head. The last statue, the one that covered its mouth, contained a yellow ball.The yellow smoke flitted up from the crystal and circled her head. Taking a breath in excitement, she inhaled the yellow   
tainted air and it accumulated in her throat. All three felt a blackness surround them and fell unconscious to the floor.   
Teal'c came running though the door of the Shrine, having heard the crashes of the stones. He stopped by Colonel O'Neill's side first, and felt for his pulse. After establishing that all members of Sg-1 were   
alive, Teal'c radioed back to the SGC and called for a medical team.   
  
Daniel regained consciousness slowly. He felt the bed beneath him and the cold sheets around him. He had no idea where he was. He could hear nothing, not a sound to indicate where he was; he slowly opened his eyes to see the familiar tiles of the infirmary   
ceiling. He blinked; it was too quiet.Daniel looked around the room. The curtains were drawn around the beds on either side and Daniel couldn't see his neighbors. He sat up gingerly and looked for Dr. Fraiser or a nurse or somebody who could answer his   
questions. There wasn't a sound.   
Suddenly Dr. Fraiser appeared from behind the sheet to his right. Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin.   
"Sorry Daniel," Janet apologized.   
"What?" Daniel yelled not having heard.   
"Whoa, Daniel, you don't have to yell!" Dr. Fraiser   
said, her eyes wide.   
"What?" Daniel said loudly, tugging on his ear. "I   
can't hear you!" 

Janet frowned. She held a finger to her lips to silence him; then she disappeared for a moment. Daniel stuck his finger in his ear and gave it a little shake. He didn't understand why he couldn't hear anything. Janet returned shortly and looked into   
each ear. She spoke to a nurse who had followed her.   
"Well I don't see any thing in his ears. Let's run   
some more tests and find out a little more before we   
decide anything else." She turned to Daniel, and   
pointed to her lips. "Read my lips," she mouthed   
slowly. "What happened?"   
Daniel shrugged.   
  
Jack awoke, slowly realizing how delayed the return of his   
senses was. He opened his eyes and found the room very dark. He lifted his arm; he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Sitting up and felt the soft mattress creak.   
"Carter?" he called softly. "Teal'c? What happened?" He received no answer but heard a gentle movement to his right. A soft hand touched his.  
"Carter?" She said nothing, but he felt her sit beside him on the bed. "Carter?" he asked again. The hand squeezed his.   
"Hi, Colonel," came a familiar voice.   
"Doc?" he asked leaning toward the body sitting next   
to him.   
"Over here." she said sweetly. Turning toward the voice, he asked:

"Doc? What's going on? What's with the lights?" 

Dr. Fraiser took a deep breath."I've spoken with Major Carter and Daniel and Teal'c and we've put together a theory about what happened to you and your team with on P3C 287." She paused and Jack felt the hand squeeze his. He wondered who it   
was. Janet continued: "Colonel, the lights aren't out, you're blind."   
"What? You're kidding right? This is a big joke, right? Carter? Why aren't you speaking to me?" He reached out to grab her shoulders, hoping it was   
indeed Carter who sat by his side, but only succeeded in knocking her off the bed. "Carter?" he called gently.   
"You need to be careful, Col.," Dr. Fraiser warned him. "Both Carter and Daniel experienced something similar to what you experienced."   
"Their both blind?" he asked, noticing the other person wasn't sitting back down next to him.

"No. Daniel has gone deaf."   
"Deaf?" Jack exclaimed. "How's that possible?"   
"I'm not exactly sure, were still working on that, you're going to have to help us with that part."   
"What happened to Carter?" he asked, concerned that Janet had not mentioned her yet. He felt the body sit   
back down and take his hand again. "Carter?" He felt a squeeze of his hand and he was assured that it was   
the Major.   
"Carter can't speak."   
"Like, she's lost her voice?" he asked.   
"She is mute. She can hear and see, but there's no sound." Janet told him.   
Jack fell silent. Carter and Fraiser exchanged glances and Carter squeezed his hand again.   
  
"Dr. Fraiser tells me of that you are all doing fine except for the disabilities that you developed on P3C 287." General Hammond informed Sg-1 as they sat around the table in the briefing room. "Major Carter's theory surrounds the stone monkeys you found during your mission."   
Daniel glanced up at from the report the General as he spoke; he had been following along, but looked up every once in a while to see what was going on.Jack sat with his head down, his hands covering his eyes and for the first time in a long while, he listened intently. Carter sat, deep in thought, not paying the slightest bit of attention; she'd written the damn report after all!So she let her mind wander over every miscellaneous subject that came to her.  
"Major Carter thinks that the glass balls that were hidden in the statues have something to do with your   
disabilities."   
"General, that's all very interesting, but how do we reverse the effects?" Jack nearly yelled.   
"Yelling won't help any Colonel. Daniel's done   
enough damage in that department." Jack heard Carter let out an amused breath, and he was sorry he couldn't see her smile. He was also sorry Daniel couldn't hear what Hammond had said. Priceless, Jack thought, priceless. "Major Carter and Dr. Jackson and their teams are working on a solution. You have to be patient."   
"Patient?" Jack asked, leaning forward on the table.   
"I can't see, Daniel can't hear. You want me to be   
patient?" All Jack could hear was Carter's uneven breath and he could almost feel their gazes on him.   
"You know I never thought I'd be sorry not to hear Carter prattle on about naquada what's-its and   
wormhole whojamaflips. I'm sorry sir, but it's just not the same coming from you.And Daniel, he can't even hear it when I make fun of him!"   
Daniel looked from each member of Sg-1 and felt very frustrated. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear all the nasty things he knew Jack was saying about him. He sighed and everyone looked at him.   
"I don't like this one bit!" he stated, hoping he wasn't shouting.   
  
Eventually Carter decided that the best way to form a cure was to go back to P3C 287 and bring back anything they could get their hands on. Sg-9 went back to the planet, wearing special suits to protect them from contamination and brought back the broken statues along with what was left of the orbs.Sam, Daniel and their team of scientists poured over the shards of glass and stone. There was very little to look at in the granite. Daniel had sighed and agreed that these were, in fact, just rocks, much to Jack's   
pleasure.

Carter sat in her lab examining one of the glass balls. Parts of the glass were tainted red. She frowned, and rubbed a rubber-gloved finger through the substance. It was dried, so none came off in her   
glove. Scraping a little bit off, she placed it under a microscope. Looking through the eyepiece of the microscope, she saw there was little of value. She sat back and pondered everything for a little while. Whatever had happened to them had happened when they each said the names the monkeys.   
The memories came to her slowly. Jack stood before the monkey who saw no evil, and now he was blind. Daniel stood before the monkey who heard no evil, and now her heard nothing. And herself, she stood in front of the monkey who spoke no evil and now she   
couldn't speak. Their disabilities were respective to the monkeys. Carter's breath became quickened as the solution came to her.   
A shuffling noise brought her from her reverie. She looked up to see Col. O'Neill appear in the doorway. She smiled and called him over, but realizing she had no voice she got up to greet him. She took his hand and looked past him to see an airman who had been   
helping him. She gave the kid a grateful smile and he returned to his post.   
"Carter?" She squeezed his hand in response. "Hey Carter, what's up? Thought I'd pay our resident genius a visit." He still had his humor in the direst of situations. Carter couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing?" She furrowed her brow, not understanding his question. "Are you laughing? That was a joke," Jack finished, sensing her confusion.   
She squeezed his hand in response, and he too smiled.   
"So, any luck?" he asked. Sam clenched his hand tightly the excitement resurfacing. She had indeed had luck!   
  


Daniel sat in his office, his assistant at his side. A hand on his arm made him look up. He peered into Samantha's clear, excited, blue eyes. She led him to his laptop across the room, and Daniel saw that Jack was sitting at his desk. She sat at his laptop and   
motioned for Daniel to stand behind her. Gen. Hammond, Dr Fraiser, and Teal'c arrived shortly and Carter began her explanation, using computer as her voice. She typed away, the computer sounding out her words in its monotone robotic voice so that Jack could follow along. Not that that would do any good, Daniel found himself thinking.   
Once Carter finished, she sat back and looked at every one. There was a silence even Daniel could   
feel; her plan made sense. Teal'c's lips began to flap and Daniel tried desperately to read them.   
"I believe Major Carter's conclusion is correct. We should begin the tests immediately." Teal'c stated.   
"Wait, Teal'c, we shouldn't rush into this. We don't know yet how we're going to reverse the effects of the gas that your team was exposed to, that is if Major Carter's theory proves right." Janet commented.   
"Major Carter must perform tests to discover a cure, must she not?" Teal'c set his dark eyes upon the   
blond woman.   
"Then what's she waiting for?" Jack spoke up; everyone in the room exchanged glances, except for Col. O'Neill. Carter stood slowly, giving a nod to Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c, and Gen Hammond; she left the room to get right to it.   
  
Jack sat off to the side of Carter's desk in her lab as she conducted her tests. He listened to the clickety-click of her laptop as she wrote down everything she did and thought about the experiments.   
Her laptop had remained at her side since the   
accident. He insisted she have the speaker on so he   
could hear, despite the sleep that invaded his mind.She turned the device on, and the familiar tedious voice filled the room.   
"Well first I thought that maybe if I exposed the residue to heat it might react, like it had reacted with the oxygen on P3C 287. I figured if I can cause the same reaction then maybe it'll reverse the effects of the gas." Carter explained. "But it turns out that I have to dilute the substance with another solution."   
"And what might that be?" Jack asked groggily as he tried to stay awake.   
"Well, I'm not too sure, that's what I'm trying to find out. We've accumulated as much of each substance as possible, scraping it off the statues and the floor of the Temple. I haven't got that much to test with.I'm hoping to think of the answer before I use it all up... Sir, you should go to bed."   
Jack lifted his head. He heard her get up and followed the sound of her steps to his side. She took his hand and led him out of the room. He never imagined Carter would be leading him from a room while   
he couldn't see. He tried to imagine her walking slowly ahead of him, but all his minds eye could see was a beautiful woman walking around in very little. His eyes flew open, even if he couldn't see, and the   
image in his mind disappeared. He felt very strange. He hadn't seen Carter in   
days, he didn't know how many, but enough, and a longing tugged at his heart to look into her blue eyes again. He sighed; it's up to her, not hearing her voice had deepened the crevice, which had begun to form in his chest. Man, he thought, I've got it bad!   
Suddenly she stopped.   
"This it?" he asked. She squeezed his hand. "This is weird. You being silent and all." She smacked him   
playfully. "But seriously though, you're gonna get this."she squeezed his hand again.   
He pulled on her hand; she stepped forward into his outstretched arms. "We're gonna beat this." she nodded   
against his chest. He felt a shiver run up his back at having her so close. She pulled back.   
"Yeah I know, you gotta get back to work. Hey waddia know, you don't have to speak, I can just read you're mind." His sensitive ears picked up the expulsion of an amused breath. "Yeah, anyway, make sure to get some sleep Major. That's an order." He   
didn't receive a reply other the sound of her boots on the cement floor as she walked away. "'Night, Carter."   
  
Carter sat in her office, not having been able to sleep. Her slumber had been intruded upon by violent dreams of Jolinar's past, none of which added any insight into her situation, as they have in the past. Her dreams merely disturbed her rest, At least so she thought.Exhaustion brings stupidity, after all. Sam heaved a sigh; she was so tired she did in fact feel stupid.  
Daniel walked in at 0600 hours. He found her sitting, staring at the broken glass. He looked at her for a while, not sure if she was aware of his presence. When she finally looked up, he gave her a small wave that was rewarded with a tired smile.   
"Any luck?" he asked her. He only received a shake of her head. "Sleep?" She shook her head again. She raised her eyebrows. "Me neither." Daniel responded. He sat down and watched her watch the broken glass, which just sat there. She had this distant, depressed look on her face. He could tell how hopeless she felt. He understood, having been there himself.   
"Anything I can do?" he asked hoping to raise her spirits. Again all she could do was shake her head. Daniel registered every emotion that ran though Carter's eyes.   
The blue eyes suddenly widened, then seemed to search the shards of glass on front of her as if they would supply the answer to the question that ran circles around her. She lifted her gaze to her friend as the answers seeped into her mind. A brilliant smile brightened her face; she quickly found her pad and scribbled madly. "GO GET COL O'NEILL!!!" Daniel fled the room in search of the Colonel.   
  
When Daniel returned with Jack, Gen Hammond, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser in tow as well, Carter had the   
experiment ready.   
"What's going on?" Jack asked as he was seated at Carter's desk. Sam squeezed his hand. "You figure   
this out?" he inquired hopefully. She squeezed again. He grinned. "Excellent! Fix me!" he commanded. He   
heard her amused exhale before she was all business again.After handing out protective masks for all those not involved in the experiment, she turned to her work.Scrutinized under all eyes in the room, except Jack's, Sam conducted her experiment. Jack was the first of the guinea pigs. Using careful measurements, Sam diluted the scraping of the red substance with pure mineral water. She placed the beaker over the Bunsen burner and sat back to watch as the solution simmered, then boiled, then began to evaporate as a bright red smoky substance.Quickly, Carter led Col. O'Neill to the test. The smoke was drawn to him, the red clouds flitted into his unseeing eyes. Jack sat there, trusting his dear friend with his life, yet again, and he began to experience a strange sensation. His eyes started to burn; he closed them and rubbed them, trying to alleviate the pain. Carter pulled his hands away gently as the world started to spin. Jack hung onto the table and light began to prick at his eyes. He lifted his head, the world was dim and blurry but he could make out shapes and colors.   
"Carter?" She put a hand on his arm. He looked at her and could make out her blond head and green form.   
"Colonel?" Dr. Fraiser advanced on Jack. She shone a light in his eyes, he reacted by crying out and covering his   
eyes. "Well, he's reacting to light." she said light-heartedly. "Good news, Colonel. It worked."   
"I can see that." He looked up at Samantha. "Thanks, I owe you one, or should I say another." He could just barely make out her smile.   
"Uh, guys?" Daniel brought attention to himself. Carter motioned for Daniel to step up.   
  
The experiments were a total success. Daniel regained his hearing slowly, just as Jack's sight came back, "taking its sweet time" according to Jack. Daniel was pleased to be able to participate in the conversations again. Carter sat in silence, thinking, for a   
while until Teal'c spoke softly to her.   
"Major Carter, were the experiments not successful?"   
he asked gently.   
She shook her head, "No, Teal'c," she whispered harshly, her voice strained from the extended period of un-use. "I'm just glad everything's back to normal. As normal as normal can be, that is."   
  
Hours later, the three members of Sg-1 regained their full senses but Hammond put the entire team was on stand down until they were ready to go back into the field anyway. 

Carter and O'Neill sat in her office. She was cleaning up for their weekend off and Jack was being as helpful as ever, distracting her with bad jokes and come ons.   
"Listen Carter, you're awfully quiet, despite the return of your voice." Jack pointed out.   
"Guess I don't have anything big and important to say."   
"That never stopped you before," Jack returned.   
Carter picked up a sharpened pencil.   
"Sir, may I remind you that I can take your eyesight right back with the quick flick of this led pencil?"   
She waved the number 2 pencil under his nose. He held his hands up, laughing.   
"Ok, ok. In all seriousness though, are you ok?" Carter merely looked at her CO. She nodded. "You   
know Carter, it's good to see you." Jack said, cocking his head. She raised her eyebrow. "And hear   
you."   
She shook her head."Colonel, you're too much." She opened the door and walked away.   
"Carter, you just don't get it." Jack muttered.   
  
  
The end   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
